For Her
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Roy Mustang terjaga ditengah malam. Ia memikirkan masa depan, mimpi, dan... Cintanya.


**For Her**

A **Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction**

**Summary : **Roy Mustang terjaga ditengah malam. Ia memikirkan masa depan, mimpi, dan... Cintanya.

By** BlackKiss'Valentine 2010**

Ia berprinsip bahwa tidur akan lebih baik jika ia tidak terbangun hingga fajar menyingsing kembali kecuali ada sesuatu yang memerlukan kesadaran penuhnya. Ia sangat membenci keadaan itu sedari ia kecil.

Tidak, mungkin bukan terbangun dan waktu yang jadi terbuang yang menjadi musuh utamanya. Yang pasti musuh ini sama-sama tidak bisa ia bakar walau sudah menjentikkan jari sebanyak seribu kali sampai kukunya terlepas... Ah, yang sebenarnya ia benci adalah keadaan sunyi yang membuatnya memikirkan segala macam masalah yang terjadi,bahkan yang tidak atau belum terjadi. Cukup,pikirnya.

Malam itu, dikamarnya yang nyaman (jika tidak ada sampah menumpuk dan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan disana-sini) Roy terbangun. Ia tidak perlu mengerjapkan matanya karena sepertinya sang kantuk sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia mendengus pelan. Ia membenci kejadian ini. Bulan diluar jendela bersinar terang dan lembut, tapi Roy belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sebalnya. Apalagi ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti biasanya. Hatinya mengerang 'ingin tidur'.

Tapi, topik pemikiran kali ini agak beda (mungkin) dari biasanya setelah matanya menangkap angka 16 besar yang tercetak di kalender sobeknya. Ah, ternyata hari-hari 'berlalu'. Kehidupan di Central Headquarter sangat menyenangkan rupanya. Kasus-kasus brengsek itu telah membantunya melupakan jam-jam yang membosankan jika dilalui dengan duduk-duduk. Bahkan ia berterimakasih pada paperwork-paperwork yang bertebaran di mejanya, dibandingkan keadaan seperti ini. Ia kembali kesal sendiri.

Hmm... Sekarang usianya mencapai kepala 3... Usia yang diluar nalar bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bukan, bukan karena wajahnya yang _babyface_ sehingga tak banyak yang percaya ketika melihat panjang waktu yang ia jalani... Yah, mungkin itu juga. Apa boleh buat, wajahnya memang terlalu muda sampai ia merasa perlu memiliki kumis palsu. Tapi, lebih dari semua itu, ia masih belum memiliki tambatan hati di usia yang sudah cukup ini.

Kurang apa,sih, dirinya ini? Semua gadis yang ia rayu tak pernah menolak untuk berkencan dengannya setelah itu : artinya ia cukup tampan dan seorang yang berpangkat kolonel di kemiliteran negara : ia memiliki pekerjaan untuk menghidupi orang lain diluar kehidupannya, memiliki kekuasaan untuk dibanggakan oleh pasangannya. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan Alchemist : bakat alami yang memerlukan kecerdasan, didapat dengan keberuntungan, dimiliki dengan latihan keras dan digunakan sebagai kekuatan. Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup?

Yah, dalam masalah bercinta di dunia seorang Roy, tidak ada masalah dari kaum wanitanya. Wanita manapun akan mendekatinya dan ia akan dengan senang hati melayaninya. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Ia pasti meninggalkan wanita itu setelah ia puas, ia merasa tidak cocok dengan semua itu dan pergi begitu saja (sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu sih, mungkin). Berarti dirinya yang bersalah dalam hal ini,bukan?

Walaupun seorang lelaki yang terkenal bengis di medan perang, Roy Mustang juga memimpikan indahnya kehidupan bersama orang yang ia sayangi (ketika memikirkan hal ini, ia mengingat Hughes, sahabat baik yang pergi mendukungnya dari dunia sana). Setidaknya ia ingin bisa mengabarkan perasaan sedihnya ketika hal itu tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, dan membagi rasa senangnya dengan harapan orang itu mau ikut bersenang-senang dan mereka dapat bahagia bersama. Sesederhana itu saja.

Jika dicerna, ia sudah memiliki orang-orang seperti itu. Semua orang yang pernah dikenalnya, semua wanita yang menyukainya, semua keluarganya, semua relasinya(disini ada Gracia dan Elycia yang sangat dicintai Hughes), semua teman-teman baiknya (termasuk Fullmetal kecil, adiknya, dan teman-temannya), dan yang paling sempit saja –teman-teman dikantornya. Havoc dan rokoknya, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Black Hayate dan _sniper_ wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, Lieutnant Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Mereka lebih dari cukup untuk membantunya naik ke posisi paling atas, _kursi Fuhrer_.

Mereka juga lebih dari cukup untuk diperdengarkan tentang _impian rok mini-_nya.

Tapi ia tetaplah sahara yang menantikan hujan, ia tetaplah burung kecil yang menginginkan langit, dan/atau Adam yang merindukan sang Hawa,sekarang... Hei, ia masih normal, pikirnya. Ia ingin menyebutkan '_xxx-Sayang_' kepada orang yang benar-benar ia sukai. Ia juga cemburu pada setiap panggilan 'Papa' dari Elycia untuk Hughes, yah yang satu itu untuk kedepannya sajalah...

Apa mungkin orang yang berdosa seperti dirinya pantas untuk dicintai? Ia sering membayangkan dirinya memeluk dan mencium pergelangan berkulit putih yang lembut. Wangi. Wangi levander (atau mesiu?) yang mengalahkan semua wangi bunga yang tertempel di badannya (kendati bau terbakar jsudah berusaha menyembunyikannya). Ia juga membayangkan betapa halusnya rambut pirang yang ia belai, bagai sutera mahal yang dibuat seribu tahun sekali.

Haloo...? Rambut pirang??

Ia akan melindungi semua sentuhan yang pernah berikan-_nya_. Ia akan melindungi bibir _peach_ alami yang setiap hari dilumatnya. Ia akan melindungi cinta-_nya_. Kasih-_nya_. Saat perang berkobar lagi, ia akan melindungi _dirinya_ dengan api yang ia miliki.

Dan usai perang berakhir, ia dan _dirinya_ akan berbahagia.

Ya. Jika ia tidak _gugur_ dalam perang. Jika ia tidak _kalah _oleh _maut_.

Kini pikiran seorang Roy Mustang mencapai klimaksnya.

Bagaimana jika ia harus _pergi_ nanti? Siapa yang akan melindungi_nya _(andaikata _ia_ seorang _sniper_ ulung sekalipun, ia akan tetap khawatir)? Siapa yang akan mencintai_nya_ seperti dirinya? Alih-alih mencintai, siapa yang akan 'beruntung' mendapatkan cinta_nya _sebagai _pengganti_ kepergiannya?

Astaga. Ini diluar kemampuannya. Walau hantu, setan, atau apapun yang tidak jelas eksistensinya itu merupakan wujud diri kita setelah mati nanti, tak apa. Ia akan senang menakut-nakuti 'orang yang beruntung' itu.

Hati Roy hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggumam 'tidak dengar, tidak dengar apa-apa'.

Tidak, ia tidak mau mati. Ia tidak akan melepaskan kulit lembut itu. Ia tidak rela. _Sungguh tidak rela_.

Ia ingin hari esoknya dijalani dengan damai tanpa perang dan penuh kasih. Ia ingin mati dalam seni bercinta, bukan seni berperang. Toh selama ini ia berperang untuk mencapai perdamaian jua.

Tidak mau. Tidak mau mati. Karena jika ia mati, _dia _akan menangis. _Dia_ yang mengikutinya selama bertahun-tahun, _dia _yang ia cintai tanpa mengetahui _kebenarannya_.

Mata Roy yang tajam akhirnya menyipit dan mengatup untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Wajahnya tenang, lega karena telah berhasil terlepas dari mimpi-mimpi buruk dikala terjaga walau hal tersebut mungkin saja berlanjut di bawah alam sadarnya.

Oh,iya, Roy! Sebenarnya siapa _DIA_ yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi???

* * *

Ehehehe, ini fic pertama yang pernah aku buat dan idenya meluncur dari beberapa kejadian yang biasa terjadi padaku. Pertama, aku membenci pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana sewaktu terjaga ditengah malam atau tak bisa tidur, yang mengawali cerita ini. Pikiran tentang waktu yang berjalan mendominasi dan menjadi dasar cerita ini. Kedua, alur pembahasan disini adalah kebiasaan suatu obrolan yang berawal di topik yang berbeda dan diakhiri dengan akhir yang sangat berbeda, yang sering ku alami. Aku sih tidak menganggapnya suatu ketidakkonstanan pembicaraan, hanya alur yang tahu-tahu mengalir saja seperti air. Dan Royai disini sedikit sekali ya? _Gomen_~~

Terakhir, _**Review**_ _please_.


End file.
